schismfandomcom-20200214-history
Session Log
Session 1 Hópurinn var í prison transport frá Irol í Taybayar System, Corporate Provinces, lentu í óvænu prison break. Þau náðu að flýja með. Captain Hoss og félagar um borð í Viper björguðu þeim, og vildu aðstoð við heist. Fyrir vikið, þá fá þeir aðgang að sínu eigin skipi. Hópurinn samþykkti að taka þátt. Þeir ferðuðust til Yrgari, Dari Territories, fóru á run-down space station til að intercepta GHC skip. til að stela því. Captain Hoss vildi fá þá til að infiltrate-a skipið frá airlock, secure-a það á meðan Hoss og félagar taka út crew-ið um borð í stöðinni. Það gerðu þeir og tókst það spectacularly. Rusluðu sér inn, náðu að yfirbuga tvo úr crewinu, ventuðu skipið til að drepa restina af crewinu. Þetta mission var mjög successful. Í kjölfarið ferðuðust þau frá Yrgari system til Ashun. Í Ashun kerfi er lítil eyðimerkurpláneta sem þeir lentu GHC skipinu ásamt Viper á risastórum scrapyard. Hittu þar gamlan feitan mann sem ferðast um á golf kart að nafni Drieder. Drieder og Captain Hoss unnu eitthvað sín á milli, en svo fór Captain Hoss burt með skipin tvö, og kynntu þeim fyrir Drieder sem ætlaði að láta þau fá skip. Drieder sýndi þeim tvö skip sem þau gátu valið úr. Fyrsti valkostur var far trader. 200 ára gömul hönnun, dallurinn sjálfur 150 ára. Illa farinn en virkar. Besta lýsingin var eins og að dallurinn væri eins og skjaldbaka. hægur en kemst á leiðarenda. Seinni valkosturinn var Patrol Corvette. 120 ára gamalt naval vessel. Skipið barðist í Elector War ásamt öðrum átökum. Power systemið er vænt til leiðinda, er með tóman lítinn drone bay, og með mjög obsolete tölvukerfi. Skynjarakerfið er svo úrelt að það ætti erfitt með að navigate-a í Hickory. Drieder hafði sérstaklega orð á því að dallurinn gæti ekki hold its own á móti modern warship. En þar sem þau eru í töluðum orðum í Necazari Federation space, er flotinn þeirra frekar aldraður. Þau ákváðu að taka Corvettuna. og eru ekki ennþá komin með nafn. Crewið er að reyna að nálgast pening sem þau eiga inn á bankabók. Spurðu Drieder út í það. Drieder benti þeim á að hafa samband við félaga sinn, Baelus Knack, sem er svona broker/miðlari sem hjálpar þeim sem labba vitlausu megin við grindverkið með verkefni og annað tilfallandi. fade to black þar sem þau eru að rífast um hvað dallurinn á að heita. Session 2 Crewið hélt áfram að dútla við skipið áöur en þeir lögðu af stað frá ónefnda tunglinu. Lootuðu soldið af stuffi af ruslahaugnum. Þar á meðal drasli til að búa til eimingargræju, og gosvél, merkt Astral Cola. Á meðan Crew-ið reifst sín á milli um hvað dallurinn á að heita, þá stalst Darlene til að segja Drieder að þau voru búin að ákveða nafnið. Lady Bug. Þegar restin af grúbbunni komst að því, þá vildu þau breyta því aftur, en það er ekki hægt. Lady Bug er military vessel. Það er yfir höfuð hættulegt að fikta í transpondernum, ef hann myndi reyna það aftur á næstu sex vikum myndi skipið eflaust self destructa. Jack tekur því með jafnaðargeði. Fær málningu, málar "Lady Bug" framan á dallinn. Bætir svo við "Astral Cola" við á hull-inn, með logo. enda er Jack mikill aðdáandi Astral Cola. Þau fara yfir skemmdirnar innilega. Hullinn er ekki lengur það sem hann var. Lady Bug á 150 ára sögu af baki og hefur lent í mörgum bardögum í gegnum tíðina. Sensora og tölvukerfið er mjög out of date og lyggur undir skemmdum, en virkar. Power systems hefur einnig séð betri daga. Það er sjens á því að dallurinn slái út við mikil átök. Og Serenity uppgövtar að reactor-inn er viðkvæmur einnig. Ef það slær út, þá er möguleiki á því að hann byrjar að leka. Benny fann fyrir því að stýringarkerfið hefði séð betri daga, en þetta reddast! Þau lögðu af stað til Dullahmujin. Lady Bug hristist duglega á leiðinni aftur á orbit en hélst saman á þrjóskunni. Þau þurftu að astrogate-a manually þar sem kerfið er óuppfært í 52 ár. Þegar þau setja FTL kerfið í gang slökkna flest ljós, en sluppu við lekann. Eftir viku ferðalag komast þau til Dullahmujin og lentu við Port Mina. Sem er jafnt lyggur við sjó og tekur á móti geimskipum. Þar fundu þau Baelus Knack. Sérkennilegur maður sem er lappalaus með graftað "hjólastóla" cybernetic implant. Hann er þessi umræddi reddari. Hann virðist vera fær um margt og rekur sitt eigið fyrirtæki, Knack Industries sem er rekið í götubotnlanga. Þau leggjast á hans náðir. Biðja hann um að losna við fangelsisstrikamerkin af höndunum. Og einnig biðja um lán til að gera við Lady Bug. Í staðin bjóða þau þjónustu sína. Baelus spyr þau um hvers þau eru megnug. Jack segist vera belter í kjarnan, vel að sér í ýmsum tæknimálum. Benny er með naval reynslu. Flugmaður, astrogator, og remote operations specialist. Serenity er einnig með naval reynslu. Gunner og gearhead. Darlene D'Elbow segist vera góður kokkur og grimm með kuta. Hún hefur eitt svo miklum tíma í fangelsi að hún býr yfir takmörkuðum hæfileikum. Baelus býður þeim 100.000 credit-a lán. Sem þau geta unnið af sér. Það er víst að 100,000 credits er ekki nóg til að gera við allt sem þarf að gera við, en það er nóg til að koma þeim af stað. Öll áhersla er lögð á reactor-inn og power kerfið. Baelus segir þeim að hann á eftir að setja þau tímabundið á cargohauler sem flýgur á milli Dullahmujin og Megei Station, sem er stöðin í beltinu. Beltið og Dullahmujin er með mjög svo symbiotic relationship. Megei er í eign Nokin Trade League, áhrifavalda á Dullahmujin og the belter community. Megei býr til málma og afl, á meðan fjagra mánaða uppskeruvertíð Dullahmujin fæðir allt kerfið, og nærlyggjandi minni kerfi. Þau eyddu restinni af spilinu í að dútla sér við að gera við skipið, reykja húkku og njóta þess að vera ekki lengur í fangelsi. Session 3 Baelus kemur til þeirra og er með verkefni fyrir þau. Þau eiga að taka S-T Haulerinn Crocodile og byrja að ferja mat til Megei Station, og málma ásamt electronics frá Megei til Dullahmujin. Eiga að taka sex ferðir fram og til baka. Ferð eina leið færir þeim 7000 af skuldinni. Þau taka því. Halda af stað. Þau héldu til Megei. Viðburðalítil ferð. Mættu á svæðið. Megei er stöð sem er byggð utan um líflausan geimsstein. Crewið var hélt sér fremur rólegu, héldu sér í skipinu flest, fyrir utan Jack, sem fór soldið inn á stöðina, virti fyrir sér mannlífið, var brjálaður yfir því þegar hann komst að því að hann mætti ekki reykja inn á stöðinni, og helti sér yfir bólugrafinn strák, sem endaði með að kalla á pabba sinn til að svara fyrir það. Eco-kerfið á stöðinni höndlar ekki að filtera frá reykinn og allt ógeðið sem því fylgir. Annarsvegar héldu þau aftur af stað í kringum tveimur tímum seinna. Eftir í kringum hálftíma leiðangur birtust artifactar á ladar, og collision course viðvörun. Benny var svalur/svöl á bakvið stýrið og náði að sveifa sér undan. Kom í ljós að þetta var debris field sem kom frá stöðinni. Þau fengu í kjölfarið neyðarkall frá Megei frá head of security. Sem tjáir þeim að skip reyndi að taka af stað og landing clasp var ennþá fast við, og skipið crashaði inní hangarnum og sprakk. Stöðin varð fyrir miklum skemmdum. Orbital control skemmdist, mörg rafmagnskerfi, hull skaði, og mörg compartments eru innsigluð og súrefni er til vandræða í allri stöðinni. Einnig reiknað með að loftlagskerfið inn á stöðinni væri að fara í environmental cascade á næstu 12 tímum, sem þýðir að andrúmsloftið inn á stöðinni væri að skekkjast, og yrði í raun ónýtt sem andrúmsloft fyrir stöðina. Þau komu sér í verkið sem var þörf á að kljást við á nokkrum vígstöðum. Það þurfti að gera við hullinn á residential area sem var stútfullt af fólki. skipta út íhlutum í orbital control unit svo að stöðin haldist í orbit við gasrisan Muazzin, ásamt því að skella ekki á aðra hluti í orbit. Svo líka að reyna að ná á verksmiðjucrew sem vann hörðum höndum við að gera við sitt section, en vissu ekki að það væri hydrogen leki inn á hullinn. Svo þurftu þau að gera við hangarinn, þar sem hangar lokinn hékk á með þrjóskunni. Þau stóðu sig með glæsibrag, og gekk betur en öllum bjóst við. Þau fóru inn á stöðina og steinrotuðust, og einnig hyllt sem hetjur. Þau lögðu svo aftur af stað á Dullahmujin. Þegar þau mættu þá sögðu þau Baelus hvað gerðist, og báðu um einhverskonar verðlaun. Hann er tilbúinn að taka reactor kostnaðinn á sig. Sem má þess geta var töluvert hærri en búist var við. Baelus bauðst til að segja þeim hversu mikið, crewið vildi ekki vita það. Session 4 Crewið fór í ferð númer tvö til Megei Station. Ferðin var viðburðarlítil, en á bakaleiðinni urðu þau var við GHC skip sem jumpaði inn í kerfið. Crewinu brá soldið við, þar sem þau eru ennþá merkt. Þau ákváðu eftir smá rökræðu að halda áfram stefnu óbreytt til að vekja ekki athygli á sér. GHC skipið kom frekar nálægt þeim, og pingaði þá, sem gefur þeim transponder upplýsingar. Og ekki meir en það. Eftir þriggja daga ferðalag þá lentu þá á Dullahmujin, og sögðu Baelus frá GHC skipinu. Baelus groundaði þau. Bæði þeirra vegna, og sín vegna. Enda væri það óhenntugt fyrir hann að Benny, Serenity og Darlene myndu nást með fangaflúrin um borð í skipi sem hann á. Baelus skipti út crewi. Hann var með crew á flyer sem hann setti á the crocodile, og setti þau á flyerinn. Og lögðu af stað nærri samstundis, sem er að flytja farming equipment til Tiray, landbúnaðarbyggð í fjagra tíma flugfjarlægð. Þau lögðu af stað. Grænir blettir voru að birtast víðsvegar um slétturnar, og var að gerast hratt, og horfðu uppá plánetuna koma til lífsins. Er þau hófu aðkomu að Tiray sáu þau geimskip koma í hard orbital descent, og greinilega eitthvað að skipinu. með reyk og eld, og allskonar fjöri því fylgjandi. Sem var að stefna beint á Tiray. Crewið hóf aðflug, og fylgdust með skipinu framkvæma neyðarlendingu á aðalgötunni í bænum. Þau hringdu í Baelus, og Baelus sagði þeim að tjékka á því hvað þetta væri. Þau lenntu á hringtorgi 300 metrum frá þar sem skipið lennti. 1000 tonna fragskip sem var alfarið búið að loka götunni, og skemma þó nokkrar byggingar. Þau komu vopnuð að, og ferðuðust á milli húsasunda til að komast að í skjóli ef um vígamenn sé að ræða. Það reyndist rétt hjá þeim. Það heyrðust skothljóð og einhver köll. Darlene fór fyrir hornið, og sá mann með haglabyssu, klæddur mjög kunnulegum samfestingum. Darlene skaut á hann, maðurinn náði að hleypa af til baka, og gataði kviðinn á Darlene. Benny og Serenity skutu hann niður. Þau stauluðust í næsta húsasund, heyrðu menn kalla, og sáu konu í samskonar samfesting, sem er vissulega kunnulegur frá Irol, vopnuð skammbyssu og er að éta brauð með hinni. Allir settu sig í stellingar til að berjast, annar maður í samfesting birtist með sleggju. Þegar Darlene náði að sjá fyrir hornið áttaði hún sig á því að hún þekkir þau og þekkir þau vel. Maðurinn hét Heko, og var með henni í White Cheddar. Darlene náði að róa þetta niður og þau hættu að skjóta á hvort annað og talaði við þau. Heko og félagar náðu einnig að flýja þegar Crewinu var óvart bjargað. Þau náðu að stela skipi, og eru búin að vera á drifti síðan þá. Þau kláruð matinn um borð fyrir viku og voru við það að svelta. Enda er restin af flóttamönnunum að ræna búðir fyrir mat. GHC skipið stoppaði þau og reyndi að dokka, en þegar þeir dokkuðu við þá negldu þau af stað, náðu að skaða GHC Destroyerinn í leiðinni, og eru á flótta. Í miðju samtalinu tekur Darlene eftir því að annað skip er á leiðinni inn í orbit. Það er GHC skipið. Heko kallar á restina af crewinu sínu, og Darlene þekkir þau öll. Flest þeirra eru Ashanari. Dæmd fyrir allt frá morði, vopnuðu ráni, og pólitískir uppreisnarmenn. Crewið fær broadspectrum announcement frá GHC skipinu í communicators. Þar sem þeir invoke-a Tribunal Law, (þar sem þeir áætla sér þann rétt að lenda á plánetunni þar sem það er ekkert governmental body sem höndlar flóttamenn.) Skipa öllum farartækjum, á landi eða lofti að nema staðar or be fired upon. Og hvetur alla til að halda sig inni, og enjoy the show. Heko krefst þess að þau bjargi þeim. Það endaði í smá fási, en Darlene sagði þeim að taka skipið þeirra. Heko reyndi að fá þau um borð. þeim vantaði flugmann, þau náðu að halda sig utan við það. Heko og félagar héldu upp í flugvélina þeirra og tóku klunnalega á loft. Og voru snögglega skotin niður af GHC skipinu. Crewið tók á flótta í algjöru írafári.hlaupandi á milli húsa, að reyna að finna stað til að fela sig. Þau enduðu með að koma sér á flugvöllinn þar sem þau áttu upprunalega að lenda stuttu eftir að GHC skipið lenti á hringtorginu þar sem þau lentu upprunalega. Þau komu sér á flugvellinn og fengu starfsmenn vallarins til að hleypa sér inn. Erfitt að segja nei við blóðugu Darlene með haglóttann kviðinn. Þau reyndu að gera að henni inná kvennaklósettinu. Voru öll viss um að hún væri að fara að deyja. Þurftu einnig að stoppa flugvallarstarfsmennina frá því að hringja á læknir svo þau myndu ekki laða að sér GHC operatives. Þær náðu að sannfæra starfsmennina um að leyfa sér að fela sig á meðan GHC væru á svæðinu. Það varð mjög greinilegt að Tiray er ekki undir áhrifum Baelus. Þær reyndu að hringja í hann, fengu Aziz, og hann sagði þeim slíkt til sama. Hann myndi reyna það sem hann gat. Starfsmennirnir tóku það samt sérlega fram, að ef GHC myndi spyrja um þau, þá myndu þeir segja þeim frá því, og fengu að fela sig í Hangar 3 á meðan. Þar með hjálp maintenance droidinu Mr.Sparklypants með sínum fusion cutters og segulsfálmum náðu þau að patcha aðeins uppá Darlene en engan veginn nóg. Serenity sat við gluggan að horfa á útganginn til að fylgjast með, og horfði uppá tvo GHC operatives koma inn á flugvöllinn og koma inn í aðalbygginguna. Tuttugu mínútum síðar komu þeir aftur út og héldu aftur í áttina af bænum. Fjórum tímum síðar fór GHC skipið. Þær fóru til flugvallarstarfsmannana og þakkaði þeim fyrir. Þeir svöruðu með því að þær séu heppnar með að þetta voru gaurar. Því þær þrifu ekki upp eftir sig blóðið inná kvennaklósettinu, og þeir fóru á karlaklósettið. Annarsvegar var ekki spurt um þær. Benny bað um að fá að gera við eitthvað. hún gerði við sjónvarpið, á meðan Serenity hringdi í Baelus, sem svaraði þetta skiptið. Hún útskýrði fyrir honum nákvæmlega hvað gerðist. Hann var greinilega ekki sáttur en lagði það ekki á þau. Hann bað þau um að tjékka hvort að crashaða geimskipið væri flugfært og koma með það til baka. Benny og Serenity fóru að tjékka á skipinu á meðan Darlene varð eftir að horfa á endursýningar á Toro Massacre. Bæjarbúar voru komin út úr húsum og margir voru í kringum skipið. Þar hittu þau mann með stjörnu á barmi sér. Sá maður heitir Ticazi, og Hiray er greinilega hans bær út í gegn. Þær gerðu grein fyrir því að þær væru þarna fyrir hönd Baelus, og Baelus væri til í að fá þetta skip ef það er ferðafært. Hann var til í það. En aftur á móti vildi hann sérlega taka það fram að Baelus skuldaði honum. Þær yfirfóru skipið. Serenity komst að því að allt vélakerfið er í lagi, en þetta skip myndi aldrei lifa af að fara út í geim í þessu ástandi. Fullt af kerfum offline, en fyrir 3-5 tíma ferðalag ætti það að höndla. Benny var eitthvað utan við sig, og var viss um það að stjórnkerfi og allt því tengt væri í lagi. Þó að það yrði klunnalegt að fljúga því þar sem það væri ekki byggt fyrir atmospheric flug. Darlene kláraði myndina, joinaði þær, og þau lögðu af stað. Þær voru búnar að vera í loftinu í rétt rúman hálftíma þegar hálfkár Benny kom í ljós. Fleiri og fleiri kerfi byrjuðu að gefa sig og þær þurftu að gera við það á flugi, því þær voru vissar um það að ef þær gætu lennt yfir höfuð, þá væri það ekki svo víst að það væri hægt að taka aftur á loft. Eftir 3 tíma í lofti voru maneuvering thrusters byrjaðir að klikka, þar sem þetta er afar óeðlileg notkun á þeim, neyddist hún til að grípa til örþrifaráða. Hún basically byrjaði að "Valhoppa" skipinu. Snúa því upp, hard bursts í rétta átt. Það gerðu þær í svona einn og hálfan tíma þar til að þær komu að Port Mina. Þær voru í raun löngu búnar að missa stjórn á skipinu, það var bara að kastast í rétta átt. Benny og Serenity héldu sér allar við að reyna að ná stjórn á skipinu á meðan Darlene lá í crash couch-inum sínum, meðvitundarlaus, búin að æla yfir sig alla. Serenity og Benny voru sjálfar tvær orðnar fremur bágstaddar af því að ferðast svona. Þær flugu yfir Port Mina, í áttina að shipyardinu þar sem var verið að gera við Lady Bug. Og fyrir einstaka heppni og lygilega góða flugkunnáttu þá náðu þær að nauðlenda. Skipið part til datt í sundur við það að lenda. Aziz ásamt first responders tóku við þeim. Darlene fór á sjúkrahús til að láta hlúa að sér. Sjúkraliðar hlúðu að Benny og Serenity sem þurftu smá ditteringu eftir lendinguna og verkjalyf. En þær voru útskrifaðar. Aziz bauð þeim að fara um borð í Lady Bug, sem basically er tilbúin. Serenity fór beint upp í koju, en Benny ákvað að skoða sig um. Benny var að rölta um cargo holdið og fyrir algjöra slysni fann smugglers compartment. ofan í því voru nokkrir kassar. Hún opnaði þann efsta, og fann þar spjaldtölvu. Verulega flott talva, og ríklega skreitt. Svört og gulllituð með stöfunum JN merkt aftan á henni. Tölvan var battteríslaus, en hún stakk henni í samband. (Já, service iðnaðurinn er búinn að staðla öll tengi!). Það var greinilega einhverjar skemmdir í henni, þar sem hún var ekkert sérlega responsive. Benny reyndi að tengja spjaldtölvuna við sína tölvu, en það kom hart "access denied." Hún reyndi að hakka sig inní hana, en hún hafði aldrei áður séð slíkan kóða. Hún reyndi að fikta aðeins meira í spjaldtölvunni, og þá hrökk í gang hljóðupptaka. Á upptökunni er Jupiter Necazari III, seinasti keisari Agnazari Empire. Benny hlustaði á upptökuna. Eftir allt sem var búið að ganga á, að finna einhvern svona historical relic var aðeins of mikið fyrir hana. Setti tölvuna aftur í kassan, lokaði compartmentinu, og ákvað að þetta væri vandamál morgundagsins. Session 5 Allir heyrðu Emperor Jupiter upptökuna. Vilja tjékka á þessu. höfðu áhyggjur af peningavandræðum. Sóttust eftir verkefni frá Baelus. Fengu verkefni að snatcha Belter mining specialist (sem kallast Abu) sem var rænt og er á Tabaatul. Er í haldi Carran Merc Company. fá 100k fyrir verkið. Hálf peningalaus héldu þau af stað. Jack var að farast úr leiðindum. Komu til Tabaatul System, byrjuðu að fylla á dallinn hjá local gas giant. Fengu Amber Alert um að Ashanari Navy væri nálægt. Þau drulluðu sér niður á Tabaatul, og lentu á Sabruk sem er mining town sem er ofan á fjalli sem er ekki lengur með fjalltopp. Þau komast að því að Carran Merc Company er local law enforcement og oversee-a námurnar. Fór niður. keyptu dick tracy kommúnista klæðnað til að verjast kuldanum því allir eru svo litlausir (7 ára gamlar birgðir). Fóru á barinn og komust í tæri við Goran, eineygður með fucked up andlit, 2,5 metrar á hæð sem getur tengt þá við military comms. En Goran mælir ekki með því þar sem Tabaatul er búin að vera police state síðan the trench conflict byrjaði fyrir 30 árum. reglulegar uppreisnir. Local Dari vilja joina Ashanar. Goran fær að vita basically hvað þau eru að gera. hann vill hjálpa fyrir 15k og far burt. Goran tekur sér dag í að komast að því hvar Abu er geymdur. Hann kemst að því að hann er geymdur í head office í fjallahvelfingunni. Goran er tilbúinn að búa til nægileg vandræði til að fá mikið af hermönnum út úr fjallinu. og crewið situr í bílnum hans nálægt gagnamunnanum. Þau setja operationið í gang. Bíða, út koma tvö APC, einn bíll með mounted autocannon og tveir jeppar með. stuttu seinna bruna þau inn. Þau koma að the head office sem er grafin inn í vegginn. koma að reception desk. Rota ritarann. Og þá byrja lætin fljótlega er þau opna hurð, annar ritari sér þau, þau skjóta ritarann, og hell breaks loose. Jack að slide-a inn um hurðir, dodge-andi 3 haglabyssuskot lyggjandi á jörðinni. Darlene að nota skrifstofublókir sem human shield sem Carran mercs var skít sama um skaut þau samt. sem samt bjargaði lífi hennar nokkru sinnum. Jack tók canister af plasma torch, fleygði honum í áttina að þremur mercs og tókst að skjóta það yfir þeim, sem skaðaði þá og brenndi. Benny varð fyrir þungu skoti og nærri dauða, en það gerðist þegar það var bara einn eftir og Serenity nelgdi hann niður. Darlene gerði sitt besta til að halda lífinu í Benny. Serenity fór að loota brynju af einum merc þar sem þau eru stórkostlega lacking í brynjum. Jack sweepaði restina af byggingunni eftir að hátalarakerfið byrjaði að góla, skrifstofublók að biðla til þeirra, spyrja hvað þau vilja. Jack byrjar að kalla í revolutionary tónum, og að byðja um Abu. Hann finnur skrifstofublókina með Abu, sem er mjög stór belter sem er aldagamall. blókin hélt byssu að Abu. Jack náði að sannfæra hann um að láta Abu lausan og blókin fær að lifa. Abu er greinilega mállaus, og tekur lítinn portable hátalara sem hann venjulega talar í gegnum en hátalarinn er bilaður. Kemur í ljós að Abu kann eitthvað fyrir sér í medicine og reynir að hjálpa Benny. Niðurstaðan er sú að Benny þarf að komast undir skurðhníf, og það fljótt. Þau hlaupa uppí bíl, bruna af stað, en áður en að þau gera það krotar Jack uppreisnartóna utan á bygginguna. Þau komast að space portinu. komast inn óáreitt þegar blóðugur benny kom í ljós. Ungi maðurinn á space portinu lætur shimmy-a skipið úr docki og Goran bíður eftir þeim. Þau bruna á bílnum upp í skip og leggja af stað. Darlene og Goran byrja að gera að Benny, á meðan Jack og Serenity taka á loft. Þegar þau eru að yfirgefa andrúmsloftið fattar Jack að þau geta ekki farið í FTL strax, þar sem það myndi drepa Benny út af þyngdarleysi og blæðingum. Þau halda út úr andrúmslofti, og sjá á Ladar sensors að það er heljarinnar blockade í gangi á milli Necazari og Ashanar Navy í orbit við gas giant. Halda í áttina að hinum gas giant til að klára að refuela, reyna að tjasla benny eins vel saman og þau geta til að yfirgefa kerfið. Session Log 6&7 Þau náðu að tjasla Benny nægilega vel saman til að jumpa til Hurugel. Kerfið var tómt og Hurugel er nærri ein auðn. Leifar af nokkrum byggingum standa, étin af sýru í andrúmsloftinu. Annars er plánetan ein hraunbreiða og fjöll. Þau fylgja coordinates og finna staðsetninguna. með sensorum sjá þeir votta í neðanjarðar stöð. og sjá glitta í tvo lyftustokka. Þar sem þau mættu án mining equipment þurftu þau að hugsa aðeins utan fyrir ramman til að komast niður. Abu blessunalega er mining expert og nær að rigga sprengingu með reactor fuel. Þau komast niður, og Tegen er eitt stórt loot festival. Haugur af rándýrum búnaði. Biomedical, robotics og cybernetics, engineering stuff og tölvur. Þó það er aldar gamalt þá er þetta flest mjög verðmætt. Á annari kjallarahæðinni finna þau sönnunargögn um það að dauði Huregel var að mannavöldum. Það var tæki sem á að finna auðlindir sem eru mjög neðarlega sem venjulega væri erfitt eða ómögulegt að finna. Sem óvart hafði þær afleiðingar að það fokkaði upp plánetunni. þau voru jafn óðum að safna draslinu saman til að setja í Lady Bug. Bara að koma öllu af hæð 1 og 2 tók 14 tíma. Án þess að finna þennan umrædda "pakka". Þau fóru fyrir rest á þriðju hæðina. Sem var undir military r&d. Þegar þangað var komið þá kom í ljós að mikið af því sem þar var búið að koma fyrir kattanef. langflest gögn ónýt, en eitthvað af búnaði. Þar á meðal exoskeleton power armor og pocket nuke. Eftir dágóðan tíma af því að loota þá finnur Serenity Director Luk ásamt pökkunum og hans lífvörðum. dauðir allir saman. ásamt pakkanum. um það leitið þá fer lyftan upp, og þau grunar að óvinir séu að koma að. þau strippa brynjurnar af lífvörðunum hans Luk. Cliffnotes. Captain Vix. "I will blow this thing!" skotbardagi. Benny hendir blast charge, tekur alla út. skaðar pocket nuke. fá á sig radiation skaða. Halda áfram að loota og finna leið út. Heyra hávært þúnk. Fara að reyna að fela sig á weapons range-i. Ashanari Cyborg mætir. Eitthvað sem er unheard of. Þau vígbúast og undirbúa sig undir bardaga. Þegar Cyborg kemst að þeim þá skilgreinir hann þau sem "Civilians". Hann tekur pakkan og fylgir þeim upp til að hitta commanderinn sinn. Commander Draphim Catos. Sem er commander í Silaphi Special Forces. Hann býður þeim díl og réttir þeim communication card. Ef þau finna eitthvað spennandi tech eða upplýsingar þá eru þeir tilbúnir að borga fyrir það. Hann ætlar meirasegja að leyfa þeim að taka allt draslið sem þeir voru búin að loota. fyrir utan pakkan hans Luk. Einnig þá vildi Catos taka Abu. Þau voru ekki tilbúin til þess að leyfa honum það. En Catos kom með counter offer, að láta tracker á Abu. Því tóku þau. Þau héldu á brott og jumpuðu aftur til Dullahmujin. Dullahmujin er grænna en allt grænt. Mættu niður til Baelus til að skila Abu, fá borgað, koma Goran í kynni við Baelus. Og til að selja lootið. Fengu 1,650,000 Credits fyrir. Í kjölfarið ákváðu þau að taka því aðeins rólega. Losna við flúrin. Serenity vildi fara í cybernetic surgery. Darlene vildi fara í aðgerð til að gera við bakið á sér og lyposuction. Það voru lítil plön þess fyrir utan. Nema að halda áfram að gera við skipið. Baelus er tilbúinn að gera við sumt að þessu. En hann stakk uppá því að fara á svona Lunar Shipyard til að gera það. tekur margfalt styttri tíma. Hann bendir þeim á kunningja sinn sem er á lunar shipyard í Nazgan System sem heitir Pim. Session Log 8 Þau eyddu sex vikum í rólegheitum á Dullahmujin. Síðan var það tími á að koma sér af stað. Þau ætluðu sér að fara til Pim á Nazgan til að gera við hullinn. Einnig fóru þau að velta spjaldtölvunni fyrir sér. Og komust að því að þau þurftu Imperial Firmware update. Þau héldu til Pim á tungl Nazgan, sem er basically eitt risastórt complex á Lunar Shipyard. Í orbiti við Nazgan var stór og mikill floti sem virtist bara vera í orbit. Inni á biðstofunni hjá Pim sjá þau í fréttum að þessi floti svarar til Khazit Dar'Gori, ungur leiðtogi sem er að verða kominn á þann stað að taka sér titil Chorgan. Sem er eitthvað sem Necazari Federation vill ekki sjá gerast. Pim tekur á móti þeim. Eldri maður sem er vel til tekinn miðað við aldur, og tekur skipið þeirra í gegn. Jafnvel update-ar margt í skipinu þeirra til að standast Starship Regulations, sem skipið gerir ekki. Skipið myndi enda með því að vera groundað. Hull pörtum skipt út, og endurinnréttað per federal code. Einnig átti að endurmála skipið í flottum Lady Bug skipum. Þau vildu einnig nálgast Multipasses. Crewið er ekki með gilda multipasses sem gæti endað vandræðalega hjá þeim ef þau myndu fara til coreworlds. Sem Hickory, þá geta þau sótt um glænýja, en þau vildu líka nýja með "enhanced" sögu. Pim gat reddað því líka. Á meðan viðgerðum stóð þá bauð hann þeim að vera á hótelinu sínu. Það gerðu þau og nutu vel. Létu hanna á sig föt. Fóru í world class spa treatment. skemmtu sér á cigar lounge, fengu sér að borða, aftur á cigar lounge og endaði með heljarinnar fylleríi, og endaði þannig að allir fengu sér á broddinn. Þau komust hinsvegar að því að þetta hótel er basically hýsing fyrir organized crime, og komust í mjög lausleg kynni við meðlimi Shallows Crime Syndicate. Serenity komst í kynni við einn þeirra en fékk þó ekki nafn, en fékk þó contact info uppá að hugsanlega runna fyrir Shallows. Jack komst hinsvegar í kynni við Necazari Navy Captain að nafni Anya (hún er soldið tólf-a) sem Jack reyndi við. Sem hún tók ekki í að sökum þess að maðurinn hennar var á leiðinni. Hún fékk samt contact info hjá Jack, ef henni skyldi vanta Privateer. Daginn eftir fóru þau að túristast meira. Leigðu þyrlu til að fara að sjá gegnsæa fjallið sem var megaflott. skoðuðu líka einhverja fossa og sléttur og stuff. Komu svo til baka, og eyddu það sem þau áttu af þriðja deginum í að versla. fyrst og fremst vopn. Komu aftur upp til Pim. Tóku við skipinu sem var orðið gasalega flott. Lögðu sína leið svo til Ilkinhun til að fara í The Directorate til að fá fresh multipass, sem eru raunverulega skrifstofa the Federal government. Í öðrum Sectorates eru Directorates höfuðstöðvar stjórnunar, í Dari Territories er þetta í raun bara skriffinskupláss. Sem er rammspillt. Sem sýndi sig í verki þar sem þegar þau mættu þá mútuðu þau klerknum til að fara fremst í biðröðina til að fá ný multipass. Einnig minnstist klerkurinn á að þau væru með helling af skrifstofudrasli á efri hæðinni sem þau væru að losa sig við sem er alveg frá the imperial days. Þegar þau komu inn hjá ritaranum þá mútuðu þau klerknum til að setja öll réttindi á þau. því þau gátu ekki sýnt fram á að þau væru með réttindi. Þau mútuðu ritaranum mjög rausnarlega þannig hún bætti við á þau allskonar réttindi. Svo komu þau fram til að skoða "skransöluna" þeirra. Allskonar imperial office equipment. Skrifborð, stólar og allskonar flottlegheit. jafnvel veggteppi. En ennþá mikilvægara. Gamlar imperial tölvur sem þau gætu nýtt til að uppfæra imperial firmware. Þau kaupa nóg af stuffi til að endurinnrétta Lady Bug, og skrifstofutölvu til að tengja við tabletið (í offline mode). Þau tengdu tölvuna við, og Serenity tókst að tengja og uppfæra firmware-ið. Spjaldtölvan lagaðist og tók við sér. Þar leyndust nokkrir folderar, og allir nema einn læstur með flóknum encryptions. Folderinn sem er opinn heitir General. Þar inni fundu þau tónlistarsafnið hans Jupiters. Einnig transcripts af samskiptum hans við hina og þessa diplomats, envoys og þess eftir. einnig voru bókhaldsgögn um Agnazari Empire frá árinu 500 til 800. Hinir folderarnir eru margvíslega læstir með military/imperial lásum. Jafnvel physical lásar og biometrics. Sem er allt erfitt að cracka, en það er alls ekki ómögulegt. Þau ræddu um hvernig þau ættu að gera þetta í framhaldinu, en Jack stakk uppá að geyma það aðeins. Honum fannst að þau þurfa að fjármagna sig frekar og undirbúa sig fyrir þetta. því að hann vill meina að þau þurfa að vera betur útbúin. Þannig að þau ákváðu að leggja sér leið til Pim í leit af verkefnum til að fjármagna áframhaldandi verkefni. Session 9 Fóru til Pim, báðu um mission. Fengu mission hjá Pim the Youngest. Dóttir gamla Pim. Ráðast á Corporate Liner. Þriggja skipa mission. Captain Hoss var þarna. Gerðu stuff. Blöstuðu gaura, handsömuðu zoo keepers. Náðu köttum. Hentu geit í vonda gaurinn. Kettir sluppu. Náðu köttum aftur. Einhverjir vondir gaurar á radar. Hard burn í flótta. Kettir í kassa. To be continued. Session 10 Lögðust á flótta, 3 pirate skip á radar. þau eltu hin skipin, en út úr einu skipinu komu tveir fighterar sem réðust á Lady Bug. Lady Bug gaf allt í og varðist svo þau gætu komist úr range við Gravity Charge svo þau gætu jumpað. Þau tóku á sig minniháttar skaða en náðu að jumpa, en aftur á móti náðu ekki að koma einni skrámu á óvinaskipin. Þau Jumpuðu á rendesvouz coordinates, þar var repurposed carrier á vegum Pim the Younger. Komu köttunum til skila og deildu með Pim að þau lentu í umsátri. Pim bað þau um að vera aðeins lengur og aðstoða skipin ef þau væru skemmd. Fengu í staðinn coupon fyrir viðgerðir hjá þeim. Skipin komu, eitt í hjaski en virkar, hitt alveg blint og heyrnarlaust. Þau þurftu að endurrigga sensors til að "slave-a" skipið við Lady Bug og koma því í carrier-inn. Það gerðu þau og það var byrjað að unloada skipið. Kom í ljós að þau rændu Astral Fluidics, framleiðandann af Astral Cola. Svo fengu þau borgað, 300,000 physical credits. Í kjölfarið fóru þau til Nazgan til Pim að láta gera við og retrofitta skipið. Skipta út missile launchers fyrir sandcasters. Þau græddu á því því þessir launchers eru verðmætir þó gamlir séu. Þau höfðu tvo daga til að brenna og ákváðu að detta í smá banking. Opna banka hjá Occulus og reyndu að taka út peninginn sinn sem er í Hickory. Svo kom það í ljós að sá peningur er náttúrulega skráður á "their former selves" sem með öllu réttu ættu að vera flóttamenn, eða dauðir. Darlene fékk frábæra hugmynd. Hún fór að leita í "gulu síðunum" (Service Console) eftir lögfræðing, og fann þar einn með mjög Hickory-legt nafn. D. Brent Cloninger, Attorney at Law, sérfræðingur í dánarbúslögum. Hún mætti með feikað dánarvottorð og að einkennið hennar á sínum multipass, Bear Claw sé erfingi Darlene D'Elbow. Cloninger sagði að samkvæmt hennar kerfi lést D'Elbow á Irol, og það var reynt að ná á fjölskyldumeðlimi, en enginn fannst, þannig að Irol Correctional, undir væng Bazgan Dynamics seized the assets. Sem er ekki gengið í gegn, og hann getur búið til claim, og þar sem það er til ætti það að ganga í gegn á 8 vikum. Darlene sagði restinni af crew-inu frá þessu. Jack fór næstur og lék sama leik, og kom það sama í ljós. Það var gengið frá því alveg eins og hjá Darlene. Benny fór næst og ætlaði að leika sama leik, en Cloninger stoppaði hann af, og bað Benny um að ná í allt crew-ið sem ætlaði að leika sama leik, einnig þau sem eru búin að koma. Benny stóð upp og labbaði á aftur á bak út frosinn á svip. Og snéri svo aftur með allt Crew-ið. Cloninger langar inn on the con. Þau segja honum að þau eru fólkið sem þau eru að reyna að claima death benefits fyrir. Cloninger sagðist hafa byrjað að rannsaka smá varðandi Irol slysið sem þau áttu að hafa dáið í. Samkvæmt uppgefnum upplýsingum létust 47 manns í þessu slysi. Og það náðist ekki að hafa samband við neinn ættingja né ein erfðarskrá til staðar. Sem þýðir að Irol/Bazgan Dynamics séu að seize-a þeirra assets. Sem telur samtals 6,9 milljón credits. Cloninger segist getað búið til dud multipasses fyrir ættingja fyrir hvern og einn, sem claimants á dánarbúið. Og það þarf að uploada beint í mainframe-ið hjá Bazgan eða Irol. Og Cloninger er tilbúinn að skipta þessu jafnt á milli sín. Þau voru til í það, og sessionið endaði með því að þau samþykktu að taka þátt í þessu ráðabruggi. Session 11 - From Nazgan to Tabayar Eftir ágætis ráðabrugg með D. Brent Cloninger, þá var það spurning um að velja á milli Zayaatbah og Tabayar til að framkvæma verkið. Crew-ið vildu síður fara til Zayaatbah þar sem þau voru dæmd í fangelsi og Irol er þar í orbit. Niðurstaða var tekin á að fara til Tabayar, sem er í eign ArisTech. Þeir serverar sem þjónusta upplýsingar fyrir Irol sem er til staðar og tiltörulega "auðvelt" að nálgast er þá í banka, gagnaveri, eða svokölluðu courthouse. Þau vildu tækla courthouse-ið. Og ákváðu að reyna að finna minnstu byggðina á Tabayar sem er með courthouse. Sem er 15,000 bær að nafni Asser. Serenity sér það strax að það þarf auka hendi í verkið, og svo vill til að hún þekkir einn á Qarag í Gallivant að nafni Allart, Basi tech specialist sem er í leiðinni, og væri mjög líklega til í verkið. Þegar þau eru að gera sig tilbúin til brottfarar þá kemur það í ljós að það er Astral Cola skortur. Ránið á Astral Fluidics gerði það að verkum að það er Astral Cola skortur í Dari Territories. Þau mæta á Qarag sem virðist vera að kafna í smog-i, og hitta á Allart, og sannfæra hann að taka þátt í verkinu. Sem þurfti ekki mikið til. Hann var til í verkið í samning sem hljómaði uppá 25 up front, og 25 eftir. auka 10 ef það er skotið á hann, 25 auka ef hann er skotinn. Svo var haldið til Tabayar. Þau lenda á Asser og það kom í ljós að Asser er svona uppakerfi, og þetta umrædda courthouse er actually sögufrægt þar sem þetta er elsta courhouse-ið á Tabayar. Og það er húllumhæ í gangi í kringum það, og meirasegja officials frá New Nacai. þar á meðal the Serene Chancellor. Þau þykjast vera túristafjölskylda, leiga einhverja höll, leiga veiðibúnað og reyna að múta fyrir að taka þátt í Drazi veiði. Scouta kvörtunardeildina í courhouse-inu undir þeim formerkjum að þau hafa keypt fölsuð veiðileyfi. Einnig fóru þau og fengu fljúgandi höfrungapulsur af götuvendor sem var hrikalega skemmtilegur og næs. Jack og Darlene standa fyrir því á meðan Serenity og Allart vinna hörðum höndum á að probe-a öryggiskerfin. Kemur í ljós að það er fyrirtæki að nafni Voyage Security sem sér um allt security í bænum. allar verslanir, fyrirtæki, lögreglu, slökkvulið, you name it. Kemur í ljós að eigendurnir búa þarna í bænum. Aram Tzanar, og Izadora Iza-Mar. Crew-ið vill hoppa í verkið eftir 3 daga, á meðan Allart vill heila viku til að undirbúa sig, þar sem þau eru að plana að setja af stað alarms allstaðar í bænum í þeim 27 fyrirtækjum sem Allart og Serenity náðu að hakka sig inní, kveikja eld inní courthouse til að fá alla til að fara út úr byggingunni, og svo slökkva á öllum öryggisvörnum Hann vildi meina að hann þarf viku til að undirbúa öll countermeasures, því að Voyage Security er ekkert djók. Allart fékk sínu fram og hann og Serenity eyddu sínum tíma í non stop hacking montage. Á meðan Jack fékk sínu fram, og náði að kaupa Drazi veiðileyfi. Fengu með sér guide að nafni Tallah. Tallah, Jack, og Darlene héldu út í skóg með Tallah. Eftir þrjá og hálfan tíma af göngu nam Tallah staðar, og spurði þau hvort þau sæu dýrið. Jack bendir á runna, sem var rangur runni, og samstundis þá hleypti Darlene af. á rangan runna. Þá sáu þau kvikindið. Risastórt, fljúgandi á gasbag, með skolt sem lætur björnsskolt virðast dvergvaxinn. Drazi réðst beint á Jack eftir að Jack hleypti af á það. Kvikindið var langt komin með að gleypa Jack áður en þau náðu að fella Drazi. Allir urðu brjálaðir, og núna höfðu þau eitthvað til að kvarta yfir. Svo komu þau til baka, og veiddu nokkra fljúgandi höfrunga. Sessionið endaði er Jack er að undirbúa kvörtunarræðuna sem hann ætlar að flytja fyrir kvörtunardeildina, sem þau ætla sér inn.